A Letter To Santa!
by JiseiHakushaku
Summary: When Renesmee Cullen sent her letter to Santa asking for a special present, she never expected to get what she got. She'll find out that the true magic of Christmas lies in love of family and friends... and the magic of Santa. / Oneshot, Post BD


**Hey guys! Please enjoy this cute little Christmas fic about Renesmee!!! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! PLEASE HAVE A WONDERFUL WINTER SEASON. :D**

**Please Review! :D**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Santa,_

_There are lots of things I would like for Christmas. I've been a good girl, or at least tried to be. I haven't hurt Grandpa Charlie or Sue and I've been real nice to Uncle Emmett even though he's kind of mean. I even made cookies for Aunt Leah, even though she hates me. Uncle Seth said she'll get over it. Anyways, I think I've been really good and stuff. So on to what I want for Christmas this year.  
_

_I would like a pet dog.  
_

_I'm sure you get that a lot from little girls, but my puppy needs to be special. I'm sure they make vampire puppies in the North Pole, right? Well, I need one if I'm going to have a puppy dog because my family of vampires would have to hurt themselves a lot not to drink his blood. But don't judge them please Santa because they really are good vampires. Oh, and, could you give Mommy and Daddy something, too? I don't know what they would like but they were pretty good this year too and deserve something._

_Oh, and don't forget my best friend Jacob. He was even gooder than me this year! Oh… and Aunt Alice was pretty good I think. She tried to dress me up a lot and I didn't like it but I let her but still I think she was good. Oh, and don't forget Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, Grandma Renee, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle and I guess Uncle Emmett… but he wasn't that good this year. He cusses. :(_

_Love forever (really, forever),_

_-Renesmee (Nessie) Cullen _

Renesmee folded the pretty light pink paper carefully into a perfect size, and then slipped it gracefully into the pink envelope. She sprayed the cinnamon spray Aunt Rosalie had given her on it lightly, and then addressed it to the only address she knew for the recipient.

_Mr. Santa Claus  
His Magical Workshop  
The North Pole_

She smiled at the elegant text, and read it over and over for possible errors. She hoped Santa got her and her family lots of nice presents. Then she pulled out the pen again and wrote her address. Before writing, she remembered that her father had said not to put an actual address for safety.

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen  
Forks, Washington  
USA_

She smiled, and then raced from her bedroom in the cottage past the sleeping wolf form of the Jacob back to the main Cullen household.

"Hi everyone!" she giggled as she raced up the stairs and ran into her beloved Grandpa Carlisle's office. She had spent a lot of time in here with her Grandfather, and loved the clean scent of papers and morphine and the ever-fading scents of donated blood from her younger days. It also smelled like her Grandmother Esme's perfume and Grandpa Carlisle's cologne. She breathed in the smell with her sensitive nose and smile. Her Grandpa Carlisle looked up from his book that he was reading in the plush chair by the window—she hadn't even noticed the snow outside in her excitement. As Christmas was only days away, she hoped it was not too late to deliver her letter to Santa Claus. "Grandpa Carlisle, I finished my letter to Mr. Santa!" she cried, running over and jumping into his cold, loving arms.

"Nessie, that's great!" he smiled, examining the addressing on the front of the pink envelope carefully with his gentle, topaz eyes that Renesmee found so pretty. "Do you want to mail it, sweetie?" he asked, and she nodded eagerly. Uncle Jasper and Grandmother Esme came in smiling, and Esme took the letter carefully from Carlisle, giving him an affectionate smile.

"You certainly did a good job, Ness." Jasper commented, kissing her warm forehead softly. "I like the color of the envelope, its pretty."

"I agree, Nessie, you did a lovely job." Grandma Esme said in her sweet musical voice. "I'm sure that Santa will be very, very impressed with your hard work!"

Renesmee smiled, flashing her white teeth that were as pure white as the falling snow outside. "Thanks, Uncle Jasper, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle! I hope he likes it a lot!"

Renesmee took the letter back from Esme and ran downstairs to show Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. Everyone complimented it, Uncle Emmett made fun as usual but was nice all the same (to an extent). Then she continued back to her cozy cottage all smiles. Jacob was awake now. He grabbed her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, her "nine year old" body so tiny in comparison to his. He smiled at her, and then took the pink envelope from her gently. "A letter to Santa? It's pretty."

"Thanks, Jake! I really cant wait to mail it to him." She said blissfully, spinning around the living room. Her bronze curls danced, and Jacob Black couldn't help but admire how much his little Nessie had grown in the past year since her birth. He loved her so much. He was glad he imprinted on her before he killed her after she was born—he felt so guilty for that. It would have killed him if he hadn't have been so absorbed by the amazingness of Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

But something concerned him.

What would happen to her when she woke up and discovered that the only present she had asked for couldn't be given? What would happen to his little girl's joy when she found out that Santa Claus not only could not make her a cute, bloodsuckingly adorable vampire puppy dog but that he… didn't exist at all? How would she take it? Would she cry? He forced a smile at her, and she jumped up and hugged him. "Jake, this Christmas is going to be amazing." She whispered, right before falling into a deep sleep.

Jacob smiled and brushed the long bronze curls out of her face right before lifting her up gently and tucking her into her pink bed. He smiled, and kissed her cold cheek. He walked back to the living room to find Edward. He sighed and sat down. "What are we going to do? How will she react to the fact that Santa can't get her a vampire dog?... how will she react to the fact he doesn't exist."

"You act like you know for a fact he doesn't, Jacob." Edward smiled, and Jacob rolled his eyes. "You know… vampires exist. Werewolves exist. Who's to say Santa doesn't?"

"Because it's impossible. Duh."

"But a few years ago, you would have said vampires and werewolves and people who can read minds, see the future, or mess with your emotions didn't exist. You would have said that under the city of Volterra in Italy that it was impossible for a vampire owned mafia to exist." He laughed. "You would have said it was impossible for you to imprint on a half vampire half human girl, too. So, after that find ranting example, how can you say it is impossible for Santa to exist?"

Jacob pondered this for a moment, and then he finally caught the hint in Edward's tone and phrasing. "You're planning something, aren't you?"

Edward smiled, and stood up gracefully. He grabbed a book, and before he turned in to his bedroom, he chuckled. "Now, what ever would make you think that, Mr. Black?"

**

* * *

**

It was Christmas Eve, when Renesmee heard a noise. She got up and walked to her parent's room with vampire-like quietness and grace, but they weren't there. She supposed that while they thought she was asleep they had decided to go over to the main Cullen house.

She heard the noise again, and gasped. What if there was a burglar breaking in to her home? She gasped—what if Jacob had gone with them or had somehow been hurt? And if he was here, and since she was here too, Aunt Alice wouldn't have seen it coming!!! And… and… and… and!!! Oh no!

She ran to her room, and his under the covers when she remembered… It was Christmas Eve. The clock read that it was three in the morning. She gasped with a smile, and her brown eyes twinkled with joy. Her cheeks developed a small, shy, and excited blush as she leaped up from her bed and crept to the door way. She opened it slowly, careful for it not to creak. Her huge smile brightened the room instantly. "Santa… Claus?" she whispered, tip toeing out to get to the living room to see who was there.

When she arrived there, she gasped.

A large man was sitting in her daddy's favorite chair, munching on cookies with a look of pure delight on his face. His tanned skin was flushed in a jolly smile, his white beard glimmering to the fire in the fireplace. His red suit clung around his large belly. His scent filled the room—human, smelling much of cookies and milk and other various sweets, and also smelling a bit like a forest. She glowed with joy and excitement as the man looked up, his dark chocolate eyes sparkling as if he was laughing at a very good joke.

"S… s… Santa?"

"Hello, sweet little miss Renesmee." He whispered, standing up. "You were very good this year, and so I got you some very lovely presents. Oh, but do wait until morning to open them—your mother and father and the rest of your family want to see it."

Instantly, her eyes darted around the room in search of a puppy. Not even Jacob was there.

"I'm truly sorry, but the Volturi don't allow vampires puppies. I checked." He said sadly, coming over and hugging her. "But, you do have your Jacob and your family. I am sorry about the vampire puppy though."

Renesmee smiled. "I understand, Santa. But you're right. I'm happy as long as my family and friends are safe!"

Santa smiled, and walked to the door. "Thank Esme for helping you with the cookies, Renesmee—they were the best I've had in many years."

Renesmee glowed with joy. "I will. See you next year?"

"Yes, you will." He smiled, opening the door to reveal a huge blizzard going on in the night. He stepped out, and closed the door.

Her eyes surveyed the room again carefully, when she knew what she had to do. Grabbing her coat, she raced into the storm to run to the Cullen house.

* * *

"Ah, so you met Santa?" Grandpa Carlisle chuckled. "That's great, Ness."

"And you aren't too disappointed about the vampire puppy?" her mother, Bella, asked for the umpteenth time since Renesmee had told the story of the intruder waking her up and turning out to be Santa Claus who was eating their cookies and giving them presents. Renesmee nodded, her bronze curls flapping in the process.

"I'm sure. But I'm very sleepy now, can I sleep here tonight?"

Before she could be answered, she was asleep in her Uncle Jasper's arms.

Everyone walked downstairs, except Jasper and Renesmee, smiling.

The secret was, that they had asked Embry Call to play Santa for Renesmee. They would have asked Jacob, Seth Clearwater or Sam—but they knew she would recognize them. Same with any of the vampire family. But Embry hadn't been around much and he was always so eager to help Nessie—whom he was under the spell of like the rest of the world.

They were watching Christmas movies when Embry Call himself burst in, wet and panting. "What happened to you?" Jacob asked, not bothering to get up. Esme did though, and began handing him blankets and fresh clothes and Carlisle made hot chocolate. Suddenly Edward noticed something.

"Wasn't the idea to leave the presents back at the cottage, Embry?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I never made it to the cottage. The snow got to hard to get through and I didn't want the presents to get ruined. You guys aren't mad, right?" he added, seeing the shocked faces.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alice hissed, jumping up and pacing. "If that Santa wasn't Embry, then… who the hell was it?"

Alice's question would never, ever be answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the distance, a jolly fat man flew away from Forks, Washington in a red sleigh decorated with bells, tinsel, sparkles, and mistletoe. Reindeer pulled the sleigh through the sky with ease and grace, as if there wasn't a blizzard at all. The reindeer in the front was the most noticeable, with his glowing crimson nose.

"Gotta love those Cullens, eh Santa?" the reindeer called Rudolph chuckled merrily. "Especially that Renesmee! What a cutie."

"I do agree, Rudolph." Santa Claus smiled. "She'll turn out to be a fine young woman some day."

"So, I'll assume that that Emmett boy was naughty again this year?" Donder asked with a laugh, and Santa nodded.

"Yes, as usual, he used far to many sexual innuendos against poor miss Bella."


End file.
